


A game

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Epic Mickey (Video Games), Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Acult worship, Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempted Murder, Bad at bondage, Bendy Worship (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Blood As Lube, Character Turned Into Vampire, Classroom Sex, Cock Rings, Cock rape, Elder kettle bashing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Worship, Head Injury, High School, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Improvised Sex Toys, Joey drew bashing, M/M, Made up Gods, Magical Pregnancy, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Murder, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Old Gods, Other, Pet Names, Possession, Prostate Milking, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrifice, Self rape, Sibling Incest, Sibling rape, Soul Rape, Table Sex, Tentacle Rape, Toon rape, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Blipper one-shots and other shots





	1. A Demons Game

To contradict popular beliefs, Bill wasn't immortal...no God was. A God was only there for the humans. To watch human grow, and to help them if need be. He was old, older than most. He was a demon of dreams; and dreams out lived even the dreamer. He watched humans live, he watched humans die. He watched as they started to fulfill there dreams, time and time again. 

Then there dreams started going weird. A lockish looking man with a key hole in his belly,a phyclops looking lady, a flying eyeball and much more. He tried and tried again doing what he could, but the dreams suddenly turned greedy. That was his first time laying eyes on gold. It was beautiful, and kept happening again and again, until the God final snapped. His own greed took over,turning dreams into nightmares. He tried he tried really fighting it, but as they say, dreams can come true.


	2. My weird God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper knew the God was weird, he also found he didn't mind.

The God's were weird, Dipper pines desided. He looked over and snorted.   
His God was messing with a dream catcher, hissing at it like a tom cat ready to fight.  
O boy were the God's weird, but Dipper didn't seem to mind. After all, a weirdo God did steal his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do this


	3. Let's make a deal?

Dipper knew it was a dream, and the man in front of him was Bill cypher,but he just just couldn't help it. He lunged at the Bill, sending them both topling over.   
Bill let out a 'manly' startled yelp,still in shock as they came to a stop in Candy colored grass. Dipper was above him, pinning down, looking like a hungry preadator.  
He moaned fighting tooth and nail as his favorite shirt was torn from his form, exposing a toned body.  
Dipper chuckled looking Bill over once he got the demon free of that ugly shirt. The demon tried to look mencing, but he was blushing to hard to do any real damage.  
He felt Bill gasped, feeling his teeth chomp down on Bill's tasty nipple,a leg fixed between the demons leg, as blood began weeping down bills chest to mix with his sweat.  
Bill moaned loudly humping Dippers leg not noticing the pout that mared the boys features.   
Dipper let out a growl stop Bill. He went for the demons neck causing more blood to pool around.   
He snapped as chain's wrapped themselves around Bill's heck and wrists, letting Dipper get up.   
Dipper chuckled before making a decision that would hunt bill tell the end of his day's.  
"Let's make a Deal."


	4. It

Henry cried out finger's tangling in his hair,a snarl raping his ears. He was tossed back as he blinked in pain as Joey threw ink on him, getting the shit in his eyes and mouth. He gurgled trying spit out what he could when the hand moved to press it's thumb lazily on his Adam's apple. He didn't know when Joey stepped towards him, but he choked now feeling that slimey black gunk slide down his throat. He pounded on Joey's chest,not letting tears fall,but letting out dry sobs, trying to breathe." You're mine,got it?!"Joey mumbled easing up his touch on the other's neck, getting a nod for his troubles. Henry didn't dare speak, getting his mouth free of ink. Joey just chuckled watching the other spit on black blobs free from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other, pressing a kiss to an inky cheek."Good boy."The man said as he took Henry out. Henry felt it, teeth and blood before he saw anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weird mind ENJOY!

Cuphead cried out, vibrations attacking the inside of his balls. Elder kettle chuckled darkly, watching the boys lower body dance in surprise."I'm attacking your body from the inside out." He explained, chuckling when the boy spread his legs, trying to get more friction from the empty air. Cuphead tried pinching himself to make the pleasure go away, but only got a nasty surprise in return. Another pill slipped past everything and attached itself to the bundle of nerves. His prostate stood no chance. It made him cry out, and fall to his knee's. Elder kettle laughed, getting up to grab something to eat leaving Cuphead alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is a toy Reverse Falls

Will Cypher moaned heart brokenly, as whip after whip was set raining down on his naked body. He jolted as he was rolled on his back by his master's. Will whimpered wanting to run away, seeing that evil glint in the others eye. But the door was locked and eleticty around it. Will sobbed stuck in this room with that monster, not daring to use his power's. He cried out when clamps where forced on his balls,digging there teeth as they seemed to try to eat him." They won't...if you're a good boy."Dipper gleeful said then the screaming began. Toy's were forced into him with his master's power's as he withered on the bed eleticty was shot into him via his balls and his master was having the time of his life. Dipper got bored desiding to leave for a bit, leaving will alone to his screams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied vampire  
Implied forced change
> 
> I know I could make this better but I don't know how

"JOEY, WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Henry screamed bloody murder, as finger's danced along the base on his neck.  
Joey let out a little hmmmmm moving closer to Henry, fixing with a predatory gaze. "I just wanna eat you up."Joey whispered, digging fingers deeper into Henry's hair before jerking back said man's head." JOEY!" Henry hollered out feeling little kisses on his Adam's apple." My cute little Demon."Henry whimpered scared, letting out little wines as Joey pressed his teeth down into his flesh."Mine."Joey whispered before digging in and Henry's life was never the same after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey had a human like Bendy by the nap of the neck, chuckling darkly. The halfling was shaking hard, muttering pitfully as he felt fingers rub the base of his tail. He kicked out trying to hold back a scream as finger's slipped into him." I'm going to injoy breaking you." Joey said pressing his chest to the now sobbing toons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever caught your shit on something...yha Luigi did and now he'll pay for it and More

Luigi shivered not just from being scared out of his wits, no. He was in the shirtless and trapped, having fallen into some stockades when he got his shirt stuck and tried to pull free.   
To make madders worse for him, he had a horny King Boo learing over him, circling him looking like a cat who caught the Canary. L,.   
A shiver ran his spine as a ghostly hand ran down his spine to the Hem of his pants. He wined trying to buck free ,only to hear a growl andl smell copper. He didn't realize the pain tell clawed fingers dug deeper into his waist causing him to cry, and sob his little heart out." Try that again little one."King Boo mumbled out the threat, kissing Luigi's neck ." You've been causing me trouble, and for that."He chuckled as his crown started to glow. It gave a big flash and suddenly he felt human like hand on his all over his body and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be a two shot or not I don't know


	10. What Joey wants...

Henry groaned, hair grabbed and glasses getting knocked off, as a harsh slap tickled his cheek."Fuck you, Drew." Henry spat the slap he got for his troubles hard enough to cause swelling and bloody spit.  
This time his head slammed into the wall behind him causing dark spots in his vision.  
Joey looked at Henry darkly,but suddenly let out a cackle using his free hand to clean his cheek. His hold tighten on Henry's hair as he looked at his hand then cackled again.  
"Oh, Henry...your such a bad little boy,all you had to do is ask." Joey purred before letting Henry go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired 😴 but not....ya know no

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored....I'm so bored


End file.
